Sleeping God
by shonoshi
Summary: What if Keiichi is more than what he seems? How will it affect Keiichi and Belldandy when they find out?


I do not own Oh My Goddess.

I would like to thank Deckman for spell checking and grammar checking my story.

In hell.

Mara entered Hild's office in hell. She had finally came up with a way to get Belldandy and Keiichi separated. All she had to do was convince Hild that Keiichi was the one that Hild had been looking for. She would claim that Keiichi was the Sleeping God. It did not have to be true. All she had to do was convince her that it was. Mara rubbed her hands together. Yes this should be fairly easy. And it would be worth what ever punishment that Hild would give to her for lying to her.

At the temple it was another glories day. The sun was shinning. There was a pleasant breeze coming out of the north. Keiichi and Belldandy were making lunch together. Keiichi looked over to the love of his life. He could not believe how lucky he was for the way that she loved him. Once a few months he asked her that if she was staying only because of his wish. His heart soared when she said that she would stay even if he would cancel the wish. Her staying with him was her wish too. He watched as Belldandy put the finishing touches to the delicious lunch. Belldandy and himself were planning to go on a picnic that day. He whistled happily. They were going to the park. He went to his room to change clothes. And things changed in a second as they all ways do for the couple.

The temple shook. "Keiichi I am here to kill you!" shouted a very angry Hild. "Come out here and play Keiichi. Or are you going to hide behind Belldandy skirts. Come out Keiichi and face me. Prepare to die Keiichi!" Hild said.

Keiichi and the three goddesses ran into the living room. The three goddesses looked at Keiichi. "Stay here Keiichi. I will protect the temple with a barrier shield." Belldandy said. Belldandy gave Keiichi a hug and a kiss. "Every thing will be all right my Keiichi."

Keiichi watched as the goddess headed outside. He ran to the phone. Skuld had told him to hit speed dial button number three. It would connect him to Peorth up in heaven. Hitting the button he heard the phone ring. "Peorth, Hild is attacking us. Is there any way you can send help down here?" he asked. "No?! But they might be hurt. Is there nothing you can do? Ok. I will pray for their success," Keiichi said. He broke down crying. He went to the door to watch the fight.

In Heaven.

The Almighty watched as Hild attacked his daughters. Keiichi was watching from the doorway of the temple. The Almighty prayed that Keiichi would awaken soon. He could not send any help down to his daughters. The only way they could win was for Keiichi to awaken. He prayed for them.

Back at the temple.

The goddesses were losing the fight. Skuld had been knocked out first. Belldandy and Urd were not faring very well. Keiichi wished that he could do something to help them. He watched as Urd unleashed one of her 'Urd Bolts' towards Hild. It missed Hild and continued on towards Belldandy. Belldandy, not seeing the bolt, was hit by it. Belldandy fell to the earth. It was only Urd now. Hild grinned at her daughter. "You're all alone now my daughter. How about you give me the mortal and I let you go on living? What do you say?"

Urd looked at her mother. "I will never let you have Keiichi. He means to much to my sister. You will have to go though me to get to him!" Urd said.

Belldandy looked up groggily to were Urd and Hild were battling. She felt the power her sister was putting out. Belldandy knew though that it would only be a matter of time before Urd lost. She climbed wearily up to her feet. Holy Bell appeared behind her. Together they chanted a sealing spell. Once it was ready they took careful aim at Hild and fired the spell. Belldandy watched in horror as Hild just batted the sealing spell away as if it were a fly. Belldandy flew back into the sky she could not let Hild get to Keiichi. She would do everything in her power to stop that. As Belldandy watched, Urd was punched by Hild. Urd was knocked out by the power of the hit. Now it was only Belldandy standing in between Keiichi and Hild. She continued the battle against Hild.

Keiichi watched as Belldandy fought Hild. Belldandy was losing. Keiichi was crying again. There was nothing that he could do to help her. He watched as Belldandy was once again knocked to the ground. Hild was so fast. Keiichi could barely keep up with her movements. Hild suddenly appeared beside Belldandy. He watched as Hild picked Belldandy up by her throat. Hild pulled out a dagger. Keiichi knew that dagger. It was a Dagger of Souls. That dagger was not supposed to be here. Keiichi felt something move inside of him. His power was stirring. Keiichi suddenly moved.

At Megumi apartment.

Megumi was practicing her stances. She had to stay in shape in case her lord ever awakened. She was getting tired of pretending to be simply human. She long for the day that she could appear as she truly was. She suddenly stopped. "No! He can't awaken yet." She disappeared.

In Heaven. Yggdrasil Main control room.

A young goddess suddenly shouted. "Peorth, something is draining a massive amount of power from Yggdrasil. Searching for the drain. Target located, it is mortal one-seven-alpha-seven-two-kilo. It is the sleeping god!"

Peorth picked up her phone. "Get me the Almighty. Sir, the sleeping god is awakening. Yes, in the same area as Hild. What! Let it happen? Yes sir, we will bring them up as soon as possible." Peorth was stunned. She looked back at the system. Keiichi was the sleeping god. Boy that was a shocker, but good for Belldandy. She studded the power drain on Yggdrasil. The Almighty said everything would be fine and if he said that then it would be.

Back on the Temple.

Hild suddenly got knocked away from Belldandy. Keiichi was standing in front of Belldandy. He pointed at Hild. "Get away from Belldandy! If you want to live leave now!" shouted a very angry Keiichi.

Hild looked down at the young mortal. "You dare to threaten me. The greatest demon of all the combined Hell's," said Hild. She looked down at Keiichi. Something did not seem right about him. He no longer had a mortals pulse. But it was not a god's or demon's pulse ether. She then saw something dangling from his right ear. That was a seal. What would a mortal need with a seal? Keiichi reached up and broke the seal. Power started radiating from the area he was at. More power than most demons and gods combined ever thought of having.

"Leave, Hild! I will not warn you again!" said Keiichi. Hild noticed his eyes had changed. She decided to retreat for now. Something was not right about the situation. She disappeared.

Belldandy, Urd, and the awoken Skuld all stared at Keiichi. They thought he was just a mortal after all. He turned and looked at Belldandy. "Belldandy are you all right?" he asked. Belldandy could only nod her head. "Good I am glad you did not get hurt." With that his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy shouted as she grabbed him before he hit the floor. Urd looked at Keiichi he had markings on his forehead.

No it was not possible was it? Urd smirked to herself. "Well, this looks like he's more than what we all thought."

A light appeared in front of them. Megumi and an old woman appeared. "Damn, he was not supposed to break that yet." was all Megumi said. Megumi pulled an earring out of a pocket and bent down to were Belldandy was cradling Keiichi and put the earring onto Keiichi right ear. The markings on his forehead disappeared. The earring did as well.

"Tell me why you could not stop that from happening again, Megumi?" said the old woman.

Megumi indicated the goddesses standing and kneeling by Keiichi. "These three were supposed to be able to protect him, allowing us our anonymity. However, the most powerful demon attacked. I could not get here in time. When I felt Keiichi's power I called you. What more could I do? You know what our father said about him. We are only supposed to reveal ourselves if he awakens. Looks like it happened to me," said Megumi.

The old woman turned to the goddesses. "And who are you to be messing with the Lord Keiichi, hmm?" she asked.

'Lord Keiichi' thought Belldandy. She looked down to the one that she loved. "What more do I not know about you my love?" she thought to herself. She looked back at the old woman. "My name is Belldandy, Norn of the Present, and I am Keiichi's fiancée. The woman to the right of me is Urd, Norn of the Past. The one to the left is Skuld, Norn of the Future. May I ask who you are?" Belldandy asked.

The old woman just looked at Belldandy. "We can't talk here. He has been exposed. We will move some were else to talk. Probably Heaven if I know the Almighty." said the old woman. "Once there we will talk." A gate formed around the goddesses and the others. They appeared in heaven. They were in The Almighty's office. The old woman looked at The Almighty. "Why did you let Lord Keiichi be attacked?" she demanded. The three goddesses started in shock at the way the old woman addressed their father. No-one talked to their father that way.

The Almighty just started laughing. "It is nice to see you, too, Martha. As to why, it is time. He needs to be trained. His power has finally matured enough to train him. I let Hild attack Belldandy and her sisters in hope that Keiichi would awaken. That is why. I waited the specified time, which your father told me to wait. Now he must be trained. His universe needs him." The Almighty said.

"His universe. I thought he was part of this universe?" thought Belldandy. She started getting worried. Would he have to leave her? She hoped not.

Martha looked over to where the young goddess was holding Lord Keiichi. She looked like she was ready to cry. "No I don't think he would leave you. You are part of his destiny after all. In fact all three of you are." said Martha. She looked over to Megumi. "Ok, time to reveal who you truly are to these young goddesses."

Megumi nodded her head. The room went white for a few seconds. When the light returned to normal a celestial being was floating beside the goddesses. "I am the protector of Lord Keiichi. We thought it would be best if I posed as Lord Keiichi's sister. However I am not. I am here only to make sure he survives to take back our universe from the devils that control it. Our All Powerful made a deal with your Almighty to watch over Lord Keiichi until his power returned to him. He was wounded in battle at the end of the first war. What gods and goddess were left retreated to the All Powerful's office. There our lord gave me Keiichi while in infant form and informed me of your Almighty's agreement to let Keiichi stay here until such time as he awakens. You three goddesses became part of Lord Keiichi's universe three years ago. And I stepped back to watch from the shadows to make sure Keiichi was protected." said Megumi.

Urd looked at Megumi. "In other words you let us do your work for you." Megumi only grinned. Everyone looked back at Keiichi.

"He can't go back to Earth can he?" Belldandy asked.

"No my daughter he can not. It was never really his place. Just like this is not his place, either. Though it will pain me if you want to go with him when he departs for his universe, you may." The Almighty said. Belldandy looked back down at the one she loved. She could go with him. Her heart soared. She felt Keiichi starting to wake up. She looked down at Keiichi face.

"Hello, beautiful." was all Keiichi could say as Belldandy bent her head down to give Keiichi a tender kiss.

The Almighty looked at Martha. "I think we need to give those two a couple of days to get reacquainted. I am sure there are some things they both need to understand about each other."

Martha agreed. She looked over to Lord Keiichi. He looked happy with this young goddess. She would be a prefect wife for him. She walked over to the young couple on the ground and bent down. She took Keiichi's head in between her hands and said. "Let thy memory be returned unto thee."

Keiichi threw back his head and screamed. It all hit him at once. Keiichi started crying. "They're all dead. They're all dead. I could not stop them and now they are all dead." was all he would say over and over again. His power started growing once more. "They killed my family. I can not let this be."

The Almighty threw up a shield around everyone. He pointed at Keiichi. "We need to stop him. He trying to reach out and strike the demons from here. That cannot be. Belldandy, talk to him - get him to stop. I will protect you from any backlash. But only you can stop him."

Belldandy nodded her head. She stood up and put her arms around Keiichi. "Keiichi I need you to calm down, ok? I will help you I promise. But please, calm down." She reached up and kissed him. Keiichi came back to his senses. His power slowly came back down. His eyes once again rolled back and he passed out.

Martha looked over to Belldandy. "Take him somewhere and let him recover on his own. He will tell you about it soon enough. Comfort him if you can. We will talk soon," said Martha.

"Belldandy I am going to send you to your home here in heaven. Stay beside Keiichi until he awakes. If you can, comfort him. You will be given a few days of solitude with Keiichi, your sisters will not interfere with you. This, I promise. Urd and Skuld, I need you two to leave them alone for the next few days. I will need you to start to work on this, anyways." The Almighty held out a plan of a ship. It was a very special ship. "You two need to start working on it soon." The Almighty looked back over to were Belldandy was cradling the sleeping Keiichi. "Belldandy, help him. I think we need to move up your wedding. It might help him with his sadness. Will that be agreeable to you?" he asked. Belldandy nodded her head. "Belldandy, we will talk to the both of you in a couple of days. Show Keiichi around heaven in the meantime," the Almighty said. He waved his hand and Belldandy along with Keiichi disappeared.

Martha looked at Megumi. "Go and watch over the two of them. But, give them their privacy. Don't let anyone bother them, including those two goddess standing right over there," she said as she pointed to Urd and Skuld. Megumi nodded her head and disappeared. "You know that Hild will probably attack you here in heaven, right?" she asked the Almighty.

"Yes but we have been preparing for this day for a very long time. If Keiichi is willing to help I am sure we will win. But we will ask him, not demand help from him," he answered. Martha nodded her head.

Belldandy and Keiichi appeared in her home in heaven. She looked around and exclaimed "Oh my!" She had forgotten to clean it before she left the last time she was here. Her things were scatted all around her apartment. While she kept a clean house on Earth for Keiichi, she was actually a little messier than most people believed. Keiichi was passed out on the couch in her living room. In fact he was laying on some of her bras and panties. "Oh my." 'How can I remove them with out Keiichi waking up and seeing them.' She had bought that pair to wear on the night of her marriage to Keiichi. Seeing that Keiichi was still asleep she gently pulled her undergarments out from under him and stared cleaning up her home. She could not let Keiichi see her home in the shape that it was in. After all, she had spent the last three years showing Keiichi that she was the perfect woman. She spent the next two hours cleaning her home. Once she was done she was tired. She decided to let Keiichi sleep in her bedroom with her. She gently floated him down to her bedroom and put him under the covers. She went and changed into her pajamas and slipped quietly in next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She would stay that way all night. She hopped he understood that she would all ways be there for him. 'Soon we will be married. And we can sleep like this for all of eternity.' she thought to herself as she slipped into dreamland.


End file.
